


Dead Hearts

by richardchateau



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardchateau/pseuds/richardchateau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cover made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Hearts

_dead hearts are everywhere_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dead Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309003) by [SharksWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharksWrites/pseuds/SharksWrites)




End file.
